creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Überstunden
Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen ich morgens aufgewacht bin und bereits wusste: 'Das wird ein sehr langer Tag'. Ich arbeite in einem Ingenieurbüro für Versorgungstechnik und obwohl die Auftragslage nicht gerade berauschend ist, bleibt irgendwie alle Arbeit auf meinem Tisch liegen. Aufgrund meines anstehenden Urlaubs, habe ich mir vorgenommen heute so viel wie möglich zu schaffen, um nicht mit einem schlechten Bauchgefühl in den Urlaub zu fahren. Ich gehöre zu den wenigen glücklichen in meiner Firma, die nicht im Großraumbüro, sondern in einem Einzelbüro sitzen dürfen. Pünktlich um 7:30 Uhr fange ich mit meiner Arbeit an. Bis zum Feierabend ist es ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Viele Telefonate, ein paar Zeichnungen durchschauen und die ein oder andere Berechnungen durchführen. Doch als sich der Arbeitstag dem Ende neigt und die meisten meiner Kollegen sich verabschieden ist für mich noch lange nicht Schluss. Mittlerweile ist es schon 18:49 Uhr. Wie die Zeit rennt, wenn man beschäftigt ist. Durchhalten ist jetzt angesagt, ich habe nicht mehr viel Arbeit liegen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es noch vor 20 Uhr Feierabend zu machen. Doch ... ... zu früh gefreut. Mittlerweile ist es 22:04 Uhr und der letzte Kaffee liegt bereits über eine Stunde zurück. Draußen ist es dunkel und nur noch ein bis zwei Straßenlaternen schimmern in mein Büro, welches im 2. Stock eines Altbau liegt. Mein Büro wird durch eine kleine Tischlampe und meinen Computer Bildschirm erleuchtet. Im Flur leuchtet nur das Notausgang-Schild und das Display des Kopierer. Ich bin also nochmal los gegangen, um mir ein letzten Kaffee zu machen. Der Fußboden knirscht dabei laut und unschön (dazu sei gesagt, wir haben im gesamten Haus einen fiesen, alten Dielen-Boden). Der Kaffeevollautomat hat mit diesem Kaffee dann auch seine Arbeit für heute getan. Ich schalte ihn aus und gehe zurück in mein Büro. 22:36 Uhr ... Der Kopierer geht plötzlich an und fängt an eine Seite zu drucken. Dann eine zweite und danach noch eine. Merkwürdig, dabei habe ich doch gar nichts ausgedruckt und außer mir ist niemand im Büro. Ich stehe also auf und gehe zum Kopierer um nachzuschauen, was der ausgedruckt hat. Unter mir knarscht der Boden. Ich hasse dieses Geräusch. Am Kopierer angekommen nehme ich die 3 Blätter aus dem Gerät raus und schaue sie mir an. Doch das erste und zweite Blatt ist leer. Nur auf dem dritten steht etwas in einer Sprache, die ich auf den ersten Blick nicht entziffern kann. "мукысрцштву ыщащке" - Sehr kurios. Das macht mir ein wenig Angst. Woher und vorallem wer hat das bitte ausgedruckt? Und was steht da? Ich zerknülle die Blätter und werfe sie in den Papierkorb neben dem Kopierer. Zurück auf meinen Bürostuhl geht es wieder an die Arbeit. Jetzt ist es schon 22:50 Uhr. Eine Zeichnung will ich noch durchgehen, danach will ich nach Hause gehen. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon von meinem Kollegen - zwei Büros weiter. 'Wer ruft bitte um diese Uhrzeit noch im Büro an' denk ich mir und nehme das Telefon von meinen Platz aus an. Wie bei jeden Anruf melde ich mich freundlich und frage wie ich helfen kann, doch am anderen Ende der Leitung ist nichts zu hören. 'Hallo?' wiederhole ich mich doch niemand antwortet. Dann höre ich etwas. Es klingt wie ein Geigerzähler. 'Knack Knack Knack'. Bin ich jetzt im falschen Film, denke ich mir? Ein letztes mal frage ich nach 'Hallo? Wer ist da?'. Dann ein lauter Schrei, danach Freizeichen. Der Anrufer hat aufgelegt. Panisch schmeiße ich den Hörer zurück auf das Telefon und schrecke zurück. 'Das bildest du dir nur ein' sage ich mir und schaue auf die Uhr. 23:07 Uhr. Ich beende alle Programme auf dem PC und fahre ihn so schnell es geht herunter. Ich reibe mir die Augen, glaube ich bin einfach nur übermüdet. Jetzt will ich einfach nur noch nach Hause. Ich bin gerade dabei die Zeichnungen zurück in den Ordner zu heften, da höre ich ein Geräusch aus dem Flur. Es klingt, als würde jemand über den Fußboden gehen. Das knirschen wird immer lauter, dann wieder leiser. Da muss jemand den Flur hoch und runter gehen. Mein Herz steht still. Ich bewege mich keinen Zentimeter und mein Blick ist auf meine offene Bürotür gerichtet. Doch außer schwarz sehe ich nichts. Im Flur brennt kein Licht. Das knarschen des Fußbodens hört nicht auf. Die Schritte scheinen immer lauter zu werden. Irgendetwas geht direkt auf mein Büro zu. Mir kommen langsam die Tränen. In meinen Kopf gehe ich mögliche Szenarien durch, wer das im Flur sein könnte. Ein Kollege oder Reinigungspersonal? Ausgeschlossen um diese Uhrzeit. Der Chef? Ist im Urlaub. Es kann sich nur um einen Einbrecher handeln. Langsam bewege ich mein Arm zum Telefon, immer mit dem knarschen des Fußbodens im Ohr. Die Tischlampe habe ich Sicherhaltshalber ausgemacht, damit mich niemand entdeckt. Plötzlich knallt es. Eine Tür wurde zu geschlagen. Ich zucke zusammen. Ich höre keine Schritte mehr. Ich Sacke in meinen Bürostuhl immer tiefer ein. Mein Herz ist mittlerweile zehnmal stehen geblieben. Mir perlt der Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich habe panische Angst. 'Du musst hier sofort raus!' sage ich mir. Ich greife mein Handy und die Schlüssel und gehe langsam und vorsichtig Richtung Tür. Unter meinen Füßen knarscht der Boden. Ich schleiche weiter zur Tür, hoffentlich hört das niemand. Mit meinen Handy-Display gebe ich mir ein wenig Licht. An der Tür angekommen lausche ich in den stock finsternen Flur. Nichts zu hören. Ich wage den Blick nach links, dann nach rechts. Ich kann nichts im Dunkeln erkennen. Ich taste mich weiter an der Wand Richtung Ausgang. Mittlerweile will ich einfach nur noch raus hier. Ich fange an zu rennen und der Boden knarscht immer lauter. Ich gerate in Panik, fange an schwer zu atmen. An der Tür angekommen such ich den passenden Weg zum Ausgang. Endlich gefunden. Die Tür öffnet sich und ich renne das Treppenhaus herunter. Unten angekommen verlasse ich das Gebäude und laufe zu meinen Auto. Ich fahre los Richtung Wohnung. Schneller als jetzt bin ich noch nie in er Stadt gefahren. Mir egal, ich will einfach nur noch nach Hause. Zuhause angekommen erleide ich einen Zusammenbruch und fange an zu weinen. ________ Bis heute weiß ich nicht was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Meinen Urlaub habe ich größtenteils in meiner Wohnung verbracht. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang